


三次Dean停止去想Sam，一次他失败了

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他带着它，想着他，自始无终。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三次Dean停止去想Sam，一次他失败了

**Author's Note:**

> 2014!verse，角色死亡注意。

三次Dean停止去想Sam，一次他失败了

2014!Verse

 

1.

有的时候，Dean并不能真正分得清现在是什么时代。

天启就悬在每个人脑袋顶上，天使和恶魔在地球上吵吵嚷嚷地乱跑，而你的兄弟还被撒旦穿着当成了晚礼服，到世界各地去跳舞。这情形已经远远超出了“糟糕”一词能够形容的范围。再加上无处不在的僵尸病毒，将会是两个“糟糕”也形容不了的情况。

仅仅在他组建这支敏捷优异的队伍的第二周，Dean的梦境里就已经不再有Led Zeppline和Hey Jude。次日中午，他在众目睽睽之下将几乎报废了的Impala拖到了草丛里，没有再看第二眼她支离破碎的挡风玻璃和瘪下去的轮胎。

Chuck看上去欲言又止，但Dean只是轻描淡写：“她已经彻底坏掉了（past saving）。”伊利诺伊州又有两个小镇在病毒的肆虐下沦陷了，人们像得了狂犬病一样走到大街上啃电线杆，而Impala已经承担不起将他们这一群人都运送到那里的任务了。

又或者他想将她和他丢弃的那部分东西放在一起，好好地远离这场世界末日。不过，Dean向来厌恶承认。

有些事情只是已经不一样了。

在又一次成功的围剿之后，他们围着火堆闲聊了一整晚。Dean沉默地吞下威士忌，感受着那些液体如同烈火般在喉咙里灼烧。他一言不发地，在Castiel担忧的注视中远离人群与火光，嘈杂消逝成沉寂的遥远回音。

他在草丛里蹒跚地行走，一直走到了营地四周的铁栅栏，Impala就停在那丛破败的灌木里面，打碎的车窗上蒙了一层灰尘。Dean呛住了，他绊了一下，知道自己不该这样做——然后拨开稀疏的枯枝败叶，他走过去，靠着Impala的一只瘪了的轮胎坐了下来。

他想着这个世界还将会怎样坍塌下去，想着他的Colt，他领口袖口溅上的无数血污，慢慢把自己蜷缩起来，一只手臂怀念地摸了摸身后的车灯，然后形成一个环抱的姿势。

他的身体辨认出那种触感，深深地、无可遏制地充满渴望。Dean无意识地将脸贴在她报废的铁皮上面，沁凉的月光洒了一地。

就像是Sam还停留在他身边，还鲜活地存在着，还能在Dean每次开玩笑时翻一个生动的白眼——Dean无可抑制地颤抖，冷得不住地搓手。 **Sam坐在副驾驶的位置，转过头来给他一个明晃晃的笑容。**

老天，停下吧，停下。

**他搡了他的兄弟一把，在泥泞的林间小路里，Sam凝视着他，眼睛里有千言万语，有深海一般的温柔和笑意，隐秘的怦然心动。**

操。

**Sam挣扎着跌进他的怀里，他猛地上前几步，手臂环绕过他弟弟的脖子，像笼住一只蝴蝶般绝望又虔诚地抱紧.....**

Dean紧紧地捏着酒瓶。他被威士忌呛了一口，猛烈地咳嗽着，眼泪止不住地掉下来。

**Sam捧起他的脸深深地亲吻他，他们的四肢缠在一起，挤在Impala狭窄的后座里。Sam尝起来就像是家和一切。**

Dean向前滑了几寸，躺了下来，慢慢闭上眼睛。再醒来时，那感觉就好像是他刚刚死过一回，五脏六腑都被碾成了粉末。

他躺在地上，好一会儿，几乎感觉不到自己的四肢。他保持着这个姿势又过了会儿，慢慢地坐起来，掸去外套上的草屑。

凉意砭骨，他因此而不住地颤抖，深一脚浅一脚地沿着来路返回。废弃的雪佛兰1967在月光里慢慢生锈，而这将会是他最后一次梦到Sam。

回到帐篷里的时候，Chuck将地图递给他。只消两三秒钟，Dean的脑子里就只剩下尘土与鲜血，与世界末日。

 

2.

距离底特律的那场战役已经过去了三年，即使地球上已经充满了遍地乱跑的恶魔与天使，在某些小镇里面，还是不乏有鬼迷心窍的灵魂和其它非人类。Dean在一个周末去解决了附近一个突然大开杀戒的女巫，她妄图用一个阵法将他困在里面，趁机吸干他的血。

在那个施了法术的幻境里，他看见了Sam。这是这三年来头一次，他得以在并非梦境的地方看见他的兄弟。Sam坐在床边，一条腿大剌剌地压在他的被子上。

“下去，”他咕哝着，在床垫里扭动身体试图把Sam挤下去，只换来后者对床铺更加蛮横的抢夺。“你要压死我了，混蛋。”

Sam隔着被子将手臂环过Dean的肩膀，牙齿在黑暗中闪闪发亮。Dean的骨头在他的触碰下发出嘎吱嘎吱的迟缓声音。他伸手接住他弟弟，就像十多年前从父亲手中接过那个婴儿，Sam的嘴唇和他的自然而然地磕在了一起。Dean将他拉近，让他们更深地贴近彼此，直到Sam的睫毛吻上他的脸颊。他侧过头，脖子完全暴露在寒冷的空气里，等着Sam将那里的每一寸皮肤变得灼热，每一寸都烫满爱意。

Dean盯着他。他的手指颤抖，连带着整张床都开始震动。他抚摸着Sam的脸颊，多么希望他可以在白天也这样每时每刻都这样做。但是就像舍弃Impala一样，他不认为他还拥有这样做的权利。他扔掉必须扔掉的，忘记必须忘记的。这几年里他已经能够很好地忘记Sam，和他带给他的烙印。

他几乎想不起来Sam的双手温柔地滑过他的脊椎时的滚热与虔诚，也记不清他曾经在他弟弟的头发里藏起过多少隐秘的钟爱。

Dean悄悄将手埋进Sam的头发里，指尖在碰到第一缕柔软的卷发时，他的身体辨认出了这种抚触。那是即使再经历多少个世界末日，再多地狱的酷刑折磨与流弹和硝烟也无法湮没的本能。

Sam的眼睛里镌刻着那些争吵与分离，充满了一种尘埃落定的痛苦与无望。他没有说一个字，但Dean还是听懂了，他总能听懂。他恶狠狠地将Sam扯进一个怀抱。

“你是我的兄弟，Sammy。”Dean说，他呛住了，这个称呼像一蓬寒冷的火在牙齿间燃烧，冻得他战栗的同时，不易察觉地想要温柔，“我他妈的仍然爱你。我—”他顿住了。那一刻，或许地球上最优秀的领袖低下头，把脸埋进他弟弟的头发里。它们尝起来像所有他丢失的和他所有拥有的东西，烟尘与鲜血，遗失与安宁。他的一切。

只除了他已经永远遗失了他。

Dean猛地抽气，向后躲闪着，Sam和床都消失了。女巫就站在他的对面，Dean的手用力在刀柄上握紧。“你可以永远拥有它——拥有他，”女巫用唱歌般的声音说，“只要你放弃抵抗。拜托，这有什么不好的？我只是在帮助人们达成愿望。”

“yeah，除了你会一点点吸干他们的血。”Dean讽刺。

“aww，凡事都要有代价，但是Dean——哦Dean，你真的不想要吗？”她打个响指，Sam再次出现在他眼前。他是如此的真实、温暖，而Dean又是多么想在这块分崩离析的土地上握紧他的手。多么想在虚无的夜晚，紧紧拥抱着他的兄弟，啜饮着那些他来不及说出口，也在没有机会说出口的爱意。

“不。”他说。女巫瞪大了眼睛：“你在撒谎。”

“你不会得到你想要的。”Dean说，他扑了过去，躲过女巫的攻击，将匕首钉进她的心脏。“你不会——你休想让我再想起——想起——”

Dean停住了。然后慢慢地，他用女巫的头巾擦干匕首，将它揣回怀里，直接离开了。

 

3.

又过了几个月，Dean持续地保持着冷静而强硬的做派，这种神情自四年多前就已经遮住了他的眉眼，随着岁月逐年加深。如果不是他早就认识Dean的话，Chuck想着，他或许会认为Dean已经彻底变成这样了，彻底地将浑身的血液变得无比冰凉。

他行事决断，从不拖泥带水，在某次严肃的会议上，那个堕天的Castiel试图讲个才从杂志上看来的笑话，被Dean狠狠地瞪了一眼。后来所有人都知趣地谨言慎行。距离2014年只剩下一个星期，Chuck在一个周末看到Dean靠在吉普车上，用戒指旋开一罐啤酒。

他暗金色的头发在明亮的日光里像被打上一层薄薄的霜，血迹以一种极其优美的形态晚宴在他的额角与眉弓，点缀起他的五官，形成锋芒毕露的凌厉与精致。他的绿眼睛里覆盖着浅淡的阴霾，更深处如同褪色的绿苔，空洞而日渐枯萎。

Chuck不是没听过阵营里某些新来的人的窃窃私语——Dean表现得就像个情感丧失的杀手，像一台行走的机器。他射击的姿势仿佛他天生就是干这个的。Chuck无法因为这个而责怪他们。

他想起Dean简朴的房间，连一张过去的照片都没有。他想起报废的Impala，失踪的皮衣，还有别的一切——仍带着犹疑地，他此刻却选择相信，Dean或许真的已经忘了一些东西。

这未尝不是好事。

“你知道你可以停下来休息一会儿的，Dean，是吧？”当晚，在Chuck第二十三次在他耳边这样建议的时候，Dean扔掉了手中的笔。他在一瞬间想要发火，大喊大叫，质问无辜的先知为何他能这样冷静。

“你不是个永动机，老兄，人类是需要睡觉的。”Chuck顽强地继续，Dean将那只本来要端起酒杯的手转而揉向眉心。他在硬邦邦的椅子里转动身体，疲惫不堪地重重将自己撞上椅背：“你说完了？”

先知像被打了一拳似的语塞了。过了会儿，他无可奈何地摇头：“不，但是我想已经没有必要了。你……”

Dean从密匝匝的睫毛底下抬起眼睛看他，一泓翠绿在灯光下显得透明而深邃。

“你已经连着几天几夜不吃不喝了，Dean，我担心你会，你知道的，在射击的时候突然晕倒什么的。”他说，挠了挠耳朵，想着待会儿要去洗个头。然而他们的领袖坚决地让自己在木椅子里面风化成雕像，每一根头发都在大喊大叫着说“出去”、“闭嘴”、“我不需要”等等的字眼，只除了Chuck可以肯定他今晚再不好好睡上一觉的话，明天开着车赶去南达科他州的时候他们会全部死于车祸而非僵尸病毒。

“伙计，你看上去真的糟糕透了。”Chuck言义简骇地将这个信息传递到Dean大脑里去，然后悄悄地将厕纸告罄的消息放到了他的桌子上。他转过身去开门，打算离开，然后Dean的声音骤地响了起来。

“我只想让这一切快点结束。”

这是一个响亮的，沉甸甸的声明，Dean的声音里布满干涩的磨砺，每一根血管都因此发出隐秘的轰鸣。

“我知道，我们都希望它结束。”Chuck说，努力使自己的声调显得温和而非同情——就在一个月前他们得到确信的消息Lucifer已经变成了Sam的样子满世界招摇。比僵尸病毒在地球上肆虐更糟糕的事情就是罪魁祸首穿着你的兄弟的身体，更更糟糕的事情则是你根本无能为力。

“相信我，伙计，我理解你为什么那么想把Lucifer烧成一堆灰——我理解，而且我很抱歉你弟弟——呃，”Chuck猛地刹住了。他小心翼翼地去看Dean的神色变化，后者咬着铅笔，全神贯注地在地图上勾勾抹抹，甚至连睫毛都没有颤动一下。

Chuck僵硬地看着他，直到Dean像是突然回过神来一样问：“怎么啦？”

“没什么。”他搪塞，“就只是——好好睡一觉吧，Dean。”

“yeah，谢谢你，Chuck。”Dean从善如流地回应，他端起酒杯又灌了一口。Chuck在关上门的时候再一次咒骂着潮湿的脏兮兮的地板，而另一个事实正悲哀而沉重地在他脑海里无限扩大——Dean Winchester大概已经早就不会再去想Sam Winchester了。

 

+1

底特律荒芜的墓地里生长着一丛玫瑰。Lucifer好整以暇地伸手去逗弄它，不明白这样贫瘠的土地里为何还会生长有这样鲜艳的植物。玫瑰花盛开得如此热烈，过了这么久还是这样，永远都会是这样。

“我知道你在想什么。”他撇撇嘴，放开了那丛扎手的玫瑰，那些花瓣儿慵懒地从他指缝间溜走。身后的猎人踩断了一根枯枝。“你瞧，Dean，你在想怎么能让我死得又难看又扭曲，抽出我的灵魂浇上圣油再烧上个几天几夜。”

Lucifer转过头。一道闪电撕破了天空，发出震耳欲聋的回音。

Dean的呼吸微微一滞，湿润的眼睛却猛然间明亮地燃烧起来，像是一缕阳光的久别温暖，又像是一株树的陡然干枯。

“——而事实就是，”他嘲弄地换上了愉悦的语气，“你一个都做不了。相反地，我会乐意边唱《通向天国的阶梯》边折断你的脖子，而那大概连一秒钟都用不上。”

Dean盯着他，在他刺耳的，怜悯又令人憎恶的声音里抿起唇角。而与此同时，他能看到那些困顿与无望，一并同沉甸甸的森然冰冷，在年轻的领袖的眼睛里迅速消逝。

击溃Dean仿佛是这世界上最轻而易举的事情。Lucifer甚至都没有给他拔枪的机会，几下让就让这五年里美利坚最伟大的领袖与英雄狼狈地摔倒在底特律冰冷的草地里，泥泞而无可奈何。

他稍微地矮下身，不愿错过最后一个嘲弄Dean的机会，他就像固执而顽抗挣扎的盲鸟，愚钝可悲。“你瞧，我赢了，所以…”他惋惜地摇头，“我赢了。”他抬起脚，让昂贵坚硬的鞋尖刎上猎人的脖子。

Lucifer稍微用力，磨蹭着那里柔软温热的皮肤，直到看见Dean被草叶遮住了的眼睛。他好奇地凑近，再凑近些，Dean的瞳孔微微涣散，睫毛如同濒死的蝴蝶。那双眼睛里深邃的碧绿被黯淡成剥落后的苔藓的色泽，荒芜地充满着支离破碎的世界，充满着他穿着的这副躯体的每一寸棱角轮廓，呼唤着在对方眼底逐渐蔓延开的痛苦的汪洋。无能为力的至痛遏止他的呼吸，那些茫然的、流离失所的回忆却无上温柔。

Lucifer更加用力，鞋尖在脆弱的颈动脉上碾磨，猎人发出嘶哑的呛咳声。

“yeah，死在撒旦的手里看样子能给你添一枚亮闪闪的功勋。”

Lucifer嗤笑，他确信猎人会将永远也没能杀死他这个想法完好地保留至他滚进地狱。他用上了最轻蔑的语气，他知道这个渺小的、肮脏的人类在想什么，跟其他所有愚蠢的有英雄情结的人一样，渴望击败堕落的天使，拯救世界于危亡。人类还能在想什么呢？他对上Dean的目光，不解地皱眉。

Dean的眼睛缓慢地在他身上遁寻、停留，眼神吻过视野里蓬松柔软的头发与单薄嘴唇，吻过熟悉的眼角眉梢，吻过每一寸温柔深刻的轮廓线条。他的嘴唇颤动，无声地描摹着一个单词，反反复复。

下一秒，他毫不在意地用力碾了下去，骨骼断裂的声音转瞬就淹没在混沌的噪声里。

Lucifer最后看了看死去的人类，Dean眼睛里还凝固有最终燃起的一缕微光，像死寂的心脏重又温柔跳动。他带着嘲弄用鞋尖翻过他的身体，Dean的右手一直藏在上衣的口袋里，露出半截Colt的枪托。他好奇地挑眉，拽着他绵软的手臂将他的手拉出口袋。

在Dean Winchester的掌心里躺着一枚古旧的护身符，两个弯弯的尖角有些磨损了，和那把Colt一起被那些死去的手指包裹着，反射着黯淡的金光。

他带着它，想着他，自始无终。

 

 

END


End file.
